The News About AJ
by AminalLuv
Summary: ONESHOT: It's been a little over two months since Logan left for London when Rory shows up on his doorstep unexpectedly. What will she have to tell him and how will he take the news? ROGAN


**Title: The News About A.J.**

**Summary: It's been a little over two months since Logan left for London when Rory shows up on his doorstep unexpectedly. What will she have** **to tell him and how will he take the news? (Rogan)**

* * *

"Thanks Ralph," Logan greeted the doorman as he let him into the building.

"No problem Mr. Huntzberger," Ralph replied with a bright smile. Logan had given up on trying to get Ralph to call him by his first name, besides he was far too tired to try and correct him.

"How are you today?" Logan asked, stopping for some polite chit-chat. Ralph was always very kind and Logan enjoyed talking with him. Though he'd already been in London for over two months, Logan had been so busy with work that he had made very few friends. It was nice to be able to spend at least a few minutes a day talking to someone about something other than the newspaper business; mostly he talked about Rory.

"Oh I'm doing very well sir, thank you. How was your day?" the doorman asked.

"OK," Logan replied in a very unconvincing manner.

"You're not a very good liar, sir," Ralph informed him.

Logan lips formed into a small half smile, "No, I'm not," he admitted.

"So what, if you don't mind my asking, is the matter?" Ralph pried.

"Oh it's nothing really, it's just that Rory and I had a fight last night and she hasn't been answering her phone. I'm sure it's nothing, I'll just feel better when I talk to her," Logan explained. He was more worried than he wanted to let on. Rory had been rather distant on the phone the past few weeks and he tried to convince himself that it was just the distance taking it's toll, but deep down he wondered if it was more. She was snapping at every little thing he said. He had made some sort of joke on the phone last night, he couldn't even remember what it was, and she had immediately started yelling at him. She had told him that he was immature and that he was never going to grow up and be responsible. What did she think the whole point of him being in London was if it wasn't to grow up and become responsible? And then she had hung up on him without so much as saying good bye and he hadn't been able to get a hold of her since.

"Yes, well you'll get a hold of her soon. I'm sure she has a good reason for not answering her phone," a small smile played on Ralph's lips but Logan was too distracted with thoughts of Rory to notice.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right. In fact, I'm going to head up to my apartment now and try her again. It was nice talking to you," Logan shook the man's hand.

"Have a good evening sir, I'm sure things will start looking up soon," Ralph told him with certainty in his voice.

* * *

The door to the elevator opened and Logan stepped out into the hallway without looking up from his cellphone. He finished dialing his voice-mail and finally looked up as he brought the phone to his ear. He stopped suddenly, sure his eyes were deceiving him. He watched in silence as she stood up from her spot on the floor in front of the door to his apartment. He could tell she had been crying and as excited as he was to see her, it sent chills down his spine; this wasn't going to be a happy surprise. She drew the corners of her lips into a tiny smile. "Hi," she said, biting on her bottom lip. 

Logan was sure something bad was about to happen but he didn't want to think about that. No matter what she was about to say, at that moment he was looking at his girlfriend whom he loved more than anyone in the world and all he wanted was to take happiness in her presence. He couldn't take it anymore, just standing there- he had to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her. He had to feel it to know it was real. He dropped his phone and his brief case on the floor and ran to her; or as close to a run as he could manage- the cast from his accident was no longer on his leg but he had a persistent limp. He reached her and he threw his arms around her pulling her as close as he could. He brought his lips to hers and as they met he could feel the tension melting from her body. She kissed him back and he was slightly relieved.

After what felt like no time at all he began feeling short of air and he reluctantly pulled back though he didn't let her out of his arms. She look up at him, smiling and Logan noted that this smile felt more genuine than the one she'd worn when he'd first stepped off the elevator, his relief grew. Logan responded with his signature smirk. "I guess Ralph was right," he said.

"Huh?" she asked, not understanding his comment.

"Nothing," he told her. "What are you doing here Ace? Not that I'm complaining."

At the touch of his lips she had forgotten everything, every concern, every thing that had happened, the reason she had come; she had forgotten everything except how good it felt to kiss him, but now the moment was over and the fear overtook her again. Her face fell and she looked at him with regret. "I'm sorry," she said.

The momentary relief he had felt after their kiss was gone the second the words left her mouth. Sorry? What was she sorry for? "For what?" he asked, trying not to convey his concern.

"For the fight," she answered.

"You flew across five time zones just to apologize for a fight?" he chuckled softly but he was still worried, he knew that couldn't be all there was too it.

"We've been fighting a lot lately," Rory responded, her voice soft.

He knew she was right, it was part of the reason he was so worried by her visit, but he tried to be comforting anyway. "We wouldn't fight if we didn't love each other, right?" he said, planting a soft kiss on her forehead pulling her head to rest on his chest.

"It's my fault Logan. I've had a lot on my mind the past few weeks and I've been...moody," she told him.

"Don't be silly. It's not your fault. Being apart has been hard on both of us," he put his hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. Something was very wrong and he didn't like it one bit. They stood there, embracing each other in silence for a minute. Logan spoke again. "We should go inside," he told her. She nodded her head in agreement.

He finally let her out of his arms. He quickly gathered his things up off the floor and led her into the apartment. "Sit, " he said, pointing to one of the chairs in the living room. "You look tired. Do you want me to make you some coffee?" he offered.

"No, I can't," she declined the beverage and remained standing.

"You don't want coffee?" he asked, perplexed. "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

She felt another weak smile form on her face but it quickly faded. "Logan...I have to tell you something," she finally admitted.

"Yeah, I figured as much," he responded dejectedly. "Are you sure you don't want to sit?" he asked her, noting that she had not sat in the chair the first time he mentioned it.

"I'm sure," she told him. "But you might want to take a seat for this," she added hesitantly.

"I think I'll stand," he told her coldy. He didn't mean for his words to sound so angry but he was so afraid of what was about to happen that he had very little control over it.

"OK," Rory took a deep breath "then..." she began but paused.

"...You should tell me," he finished the sentence for her. He looked her straight in the eyes trying not to let his fear show through.

"It's just...things have been really complicated the past few weeks, Logan. Everything has been so crazy and I don't even really understand what's happening. I mean, logically I get it, but it's just not that easy. And I wanted to tell you. I knew you needed to know, but I was scared and confused and you were here and I was there and I know that it doesn't mean that you can't be there for me but I still felt all alone. You know?" she rambled.

Logan's heart was beating faster. He knew what was coming and he wanted more than anything in the world to stop her from saying it. To keep her from telling him it was over. It couldn't be over, he loved her. Was there someone else? It sounded like maybe there was someone else. He had to say something. "You're never alone Ace. I'm always going to be here for you. You can talk to me about anything, and if you need me I can fly home in an instant," he assured her, his voice was calm but underneath it he was panicking.

"I know that Logan, I really do. But I needed to figure it out for myself first. I know it's not right, that I should have talked to you, but it's what I felt I had to do," she stopped to take a deep breath. "So I made a list and there were so many cons and hardly any pros, Logan. It seemed so obvious." She was crying by this point.

"My God Rory, I love you. Was that on your goddamn pro list? I can't believe you're doing this. A pro-con list? You're breaking up with me because your fucking pro-con list said so? I know things have been hard but we agreed. We agreed we could make this work," he screamed at her. He was pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his hair, trying desperately to hold back the tears- he didn't want to cry in front of her.

"No, Logan," she grabbed his hand and he stopped moving. She looked firmly into his eyes. "The list wasn't for you...it was for someone else," she said the last part hesitantly and looked away again.

This wasn't what he wanted to hear either. There _was _someone else. Everything was falling apart, everything he dreaded when he moved to London was happening. "Who was the list for Rory?" he asked angrily. "Is it that Jess guy? Did something happen between you two?"

"No, you're getting this all wrong," she told him.

"Well then just _tell _me already, Rory. Tell me what's going on," he begged.

"I _really _think you should be sitting for this," she told him, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt out of nervousness.

He was going to argue but decided against it. He just wanted to get this over with, he couldn't handle it anymore. "Fine," he sighed as he sat down. "I'm sitting. Now tell me what the hell is going on. Is there another guy Rory?"

She dropped her gaze to the floor, staring at her feet. "I don't know," she told him.

"You don't _know_!" he said incredulously. "How can you not know?"

"Because," she said, taking her hands off the hem of her shirt and laying them flat on her stomach, she slowly brought her eyes back up to his, "it's to early to tell the sex."

His jaw dropped. That had not been what he'd been expecting at all. He didn't know how to react to this, he didn't know how he was supposed to feel about this. The world was spinning. He tried to stand up but he felt weak, he sat back down. "You were right," he nodded his head mechanically, "sitting's better," he said.

It felt like she had been sucked into a black hole, time was distorted and each second that ticked by seemed more like an eternity. After a few seconds she spoke. "Logan?" she prodded.

"I just..." he held one finger up in the air, "need a second here Rory. Just one second to form a coherent thought." As soon as he said the words the thoughts followed as though he had wished them into being and now he was wishing he could wish them back. The list. The pro-con list. She had said there were a ton of cons and almost no pros. She was right about the cons. There were a million reasons this was wrong. The timing, the distance, school, work, family. He didn't know how to be a father, he certainly didn't have a good role model in that area. But it didn't matter. None of that mattered. There was a baby. It was a piece of him and a piece of her and it was growing inside her, growing inside the woman he loved. That couldn't be wrong. Every circumstance surrounding this child could be wrong but not the baby itself, this baby was right.

"You can't..." he said suddenly, standing up- this time it took. "The list was wrong, you can't do this."

She stood there for a moment, thoughts flowing through her head. What had she said about the list again? She wracked her brain trying to remember; everything she had said since she walked into the apartment was a blur. She could remember exactly how she felt when she said it, she could remember exactly how he looked when he heard it but she was having trouble remembering the words. How much had she told him about the list? And then she remembered, she told him there were more cons than pros. He thought she was going to give up the baby.

"Logan, no," she gasped. "I would never, I couldn't."

"But you said..."

"I know what I said Logan, but I didn't finish saying it. Yes, there were more cons but..." she pulled a piece of paper out of her Birkin bag and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked her curiously.

"It's the pro," she responded.

He unfolded the piece of paper. He was immediately overcome with even more emotion. There were so many feelings swelling his head. Fear, yes. But also pride and love and joy. It was crazy, he wasn't ready for this but it didn't matter because it was happening and he was glad. "Is this..." he asked, sitting back down.

She walked up to him and leaned over, pointing to a tiny bean shaped spot on the sonogram picture. "That's the baby," a small smile graced her lips. As messed up as everything was, she was going to be a mother and she was looking at her baby's first picture.

He gently touched the spot she had pointed to, a strange feeling of joy enveloped him but he was still so confused. He looked at the label on the picture. "Seven weeks? Is that how old...wait no, I was here seven weeks ago."

"The picture is from a month ago," she admitted.

"So the baby is eleven weeks than? But I don't understand, I had the accident and we couldn't..." he said, trying to remember how this could have happened.

"Except we did. The night you left. They age the fetus by the date of my last period so that was two weeks before you left," she smiled and chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" he asked her, his eyes narrowing. It seemed like a strange time to laugh.

Her smile grew a little. " I told you it was a bad idea. I was afraid I was going to hurt you. I guess we should have been more concerned with the effect it would have on me," she laughed again and her blue eyes sparkled at him.

He smirked conspiratorially. "Well you hurt me a little," he admitted.

"Hey!" she slapped him playfully. "You promised me you weren't in any pain. _Liar_!" she huffed.

"Well a guy's got to do what a guys got to do. I couldn't very well leave without a proper send-off," he said matter-of-factly. He reached out for Rory and pulled her onto his lap. He placed his hand gently over her abdomen and planted a kiss on her lips. "It was worth it," he whispered.

"Well I'm glad it was worth the pain for you. I'm not so sure I'll be feeling the same way in seven months," she said teasingly. He voice got serious again. "So you're OK with this?" she asked.

"I'm more than OK with this, Ace," he responded without a trace of doubt. "I know the timing is bad. We're not married yet and you're still in school and I'm here..."

Rory's brow furrowed and she stood up off his lap, looking at him with a scowl. "What did you just say?"

"About me being here? I'm not going to stay, not now," he assured her.

"No, not that part," she said sternly.

He looked at her quizzically. "About us not being married?"

"_Yet_. You said we're not married _yet_. As though it's some preordained fate for us now. Like we _have _to get married just because we're having a baby."

"So you don't want to get married?" he asked dejectedly.

"I don't want to be forced into anything, Logan; and I'm not going to force you into anything either," she said angrily.

"Oh," he said, nodding his head in understanding. He stood up but only for a moment. "I see the problem." He got down on one knee.

"Logan, did you not hear a word I just said?" she asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"I heard you Ace," he assured her. "I heard you perfectly. You don't want to get married just because you're pregnant."

"So then what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just hear me out Ace. You don't want to get married just because you're pregnant. I don't want to get married just because you're pregnant either. I want to get married because I _love _you. My entire life, you're the only one I've _ever _loved. Of course that's going to change soon," he said reaching up and touching her stomach with the tips of his fingers before continuing on. "I've known for a while now that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. In the back of my head I always figured it would be when I came home from London, but that was just a timing thing. I like _this _timing better. We're going to have a baby and maybe that's why I'm asking you this now, but it's not why I'm asking you this. I want to be a family; you, me, and little A.J," he looked up at her lovingly.

"A.J.?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. She was smiling again.

"Ace Junior," he explained. "Now stop interrupting me."

"I'm sorry, continue."

"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

She smiled, bigger than any smile she'd worn in months. "Yes," she answered gleefully.

Logan stood up immediately and placed his arms around her waste, drawing her in as close as he could. His lips found hers and they kissed each other passionately. They eventually pulled apart. "This is the part where I'd give you the ring but I don't have one yet," he told her. "We need to get you a ring," he said almost urgently, looking at her bare hand with a furrowed brow. "The best ring in London. A perfect diamond for my perfect wife-to-be," he was pulling her towards the door already.

"Logan stop," she told him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, his smile disappearing momentarily.

"Nothing's wrong," she laughed softly. "Everything's right. For over a month everything has been so scary and confusing, but not now. Everything's _right _now. I just...I think the ring can wait until tomorrow," she said with a gleam in her eye.

"Right, tomorrow," he said, understanding the look in her eyes all too well.

She just smiled at him. Bringing her hand up to his chest she gave him a gentle shove backwards and he sat back onto the sofa that was now behind him. She sat down, straddling his lap and planted a kiss on his lips. She ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders and pushed his suit jacket off. He shrugged the jacket the rest of the way off and brought his hands around her placing them on the small of her back underneath the hem of her shirt. His hands slid up her back, taking her shirt with him. She raised her arms to allow the shirt to be lifted over her head. Logan looked at her, no top but her bra and he smirked. "Wow," he said, staring at her breasts, "pregnancy works for you."

"Logan," she said with mock indignity.

"What? It's a compliment."

She just smiled, loosened his tie and pulled it over his head. They began kissing again as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. His hands worked there way around her body, familiarizing themselves with all of the changes that were already beginning to take place. The foreplay continued for a few more minutes until Rory suddenly stopped and pulled back.

"What?" he asked her.

"I'm hungry," she said simply.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," he said exasperatedly, falling back into the couch.

Rory stood up and walked off towards the kitchen.

"Ace, where are you going? You can't just leave me here like this," he cried out desperately.

"Sorry, this is the price you pay for getting me pregnant. I've got cravings like crazy. They're always coming and going," she said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Logan stood up and followed her. "Yeah, well I want the 'coming' craving back," he called after her.

"_Logan_! Is that anyway to talk to your future wife and the mother of your unborn baby?" she asked him. She looked up from the refrigerator where she was already rummaging around looking for something to eat.

"It is when she leaves me high and dry like that," he whined. "What are you looking for? Is it some weird pregnancy thing like pickles and ice cream?"

"Yes," she answered. "Ah hah, I've found it." she said closing the refrigerator door and biting into an apple triumphantly.

"That's your weird pregnancy craving? An apple?"

"It's a Gilmore thing; get pregnant crave fruit," she answered. She took a couple more bites of the apple and then decided to throw it out. "OK, let's go," she told him.

"Where?" he asked.

"I just got the 'coming' craving back," she replied. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.

* * *

**AN: I love reviews, they make me happy :) Let me know what you think.**


End file.
